


The Morning After The Night Before

by Cerberusia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: It was tempting to askWhat the hell did we get up to last night?Tempting, but stupid, because it was pretty obvious what they'd got up to last night.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	The Morning After The Night Before

It was tempting to ask _What the hell did we get up to last night?_ Tempting, but stupid, because it was pretty obvious what they'd got up to last night. Clothes littered the room, all four of them were buck-naked in the same enormous hotel bed, and Prompto was absolutely certain that not all the come on his body was his own. It's hard to jizz on the inside of your own thighs.

Opening his eyes had told him that the light was too bright, so he shut them again quick. This was probably his fault in some way, because the evening had begun with the four of them going out for drinks to celebrate Prompto's graduation from Crownsguard training. He still felt pretty good about that: he'd been pretty athletic since the start of high school, but he knew very well that he was more of a lean runner than the mountain-of-muscle-that-hits-things that most of the Crownsguard seemed to be. He'd relied a lot on advice from Ignis, and put in a lot of training time with his chosen weapon and its minimal upper body strength requirements.

After that, things got a little blurrier, but there had definitely been lots of alcohol, and more than one bar - only the nicest, most discreet kind, of course, since none of them wanted to ruin Noctis' reputation by letting drunken photos get splashed all over the tabloids. This would inevitably be a similarly nice, discreet hotel: Prompto remembered Ignis picking it on the basis that 'I'm sure this is the one we stick drunken ministers in to sleep it off'. He must have been seriously plastered to say _that_. Prompto had never seen Ignis even so much as tipsy before.

OK, no, it was Noctis' fault, because Noctis was a horny drunk. Prompto had kind of known this from their alcoholic experiments in high school (supervised by Ignis, who considered it his duty not to let his charge get alcohol poisoning), but had never really appreciated it until just now. They'd all been just on that pleasant edge between really tipsy and flat-out drunk, way too intoxicated to drive and too obviously buzzed to take public transport and risk the aforementioned tabloid photos of Noctis. So Ignis had got them to this hotel. And then...things got a touch blurry again. Prompto was reasonably certain that he'd taken off his clothes before the kissing had started, because that was what you did when you were going to bed, right? The beer had made him warm and relaxed, so he'd taken off his clothes and gone for a piss, and when he'd come out of the bathroom he'd found Ignis sitting in a chair and Noctis sitting in his lap, kissing him.

Prompto had felt that that wasn't fair, so he'd grabbed Gladio and pushed him down to sit on the bed (inasmuch as you could push Gladio anywhere) and crawled into _his_ lap, demanding to be kissed. Gladio, who looked affected by alcohol for the first time Prompto had ever seen, had obliged. It hadn't quite been Prompto's first kiss - that had been Noctis, years ago, to 'see what it was like' but mainly to kiss Noctis, who was incredibly beautiful and laughed at Prompto's jokes - but it was only maybe his third, so he'd been happy to let Gladio take hold of his face and kiss him with confidence. And tongue. It had been exactly as hot as Prompto had imagined kissing Gladio would be (and he'd imagined it a _lot_ ).

Things had progressed pretty naturally from there. When Prompto had pulled away from Gladio to check on what was happening in the chair, he found Noctis moving in Ignis' lap in an unmistakeable rhythm. It had been so hot just to watch the two of them grinding drunkenly that he forgot that he was sitting on Gladio, and that they could do the same thing, which would be even better than just watching Noct and Iggy go at it.

They had to have moved at some point, because Prompto remembered also kissing Noctis, with way more tongue than he'd had the courage to use back when they'd been experimentally-minded teenagers. Noctis had grabbed at him eagerly, and Prompto had grabbed him back and found his dick already out - right, horny drunk - so he'd unzipped and got his out too, so they could rub their dicks together as they kissed. When they stopped kissing and just pawed at each other with Noctis' face buried in Prompto's neck, his mouth sucking and biting and his hands pulling Prompto in and making them grind against each other, slow and unhurried - when Prompto opened his eyes and looked beyond Noctis' spiky black hair, he found Ignis and Gladio on the bed, kissing.

Even to Prompto's untutored eye, Ignis and Gladio kissed like they'd done it before. More than that, they touched each other and undressed each other like they'd done it before. Prompto had been too caught up in the prospect of imminently losing his virginity to question them on how many times they'd fucked before, when, and where (please say the Crownsguard training room, _please_ ), but that was definitely on the agenda for this morning. After a lot of water and tooth-brushing, because while this wasn't shaping up to be the _worst_ hangover he'd ever had, it was definitely the-morning-after-the-night-before.

And once he'd brushed his teeth, he would be able to kiss everybody else again. Assuming that nobody would just prefer never to speak of last night again. Prompto could imagine Ignis taking that option, which would be a shame, because he'd liked kissing Iggy and wanted to do it again, and because either being drunk made Ignis lose all sexual inhibition or he was just like that every time (something else to ask Gladio) and it was seriously hot. There had been a disagreement over who got to ride Gladio's proportionately-sized (that is to say, massive) dick, that Ignis had won by the simply method of climbing atop Gladio with a bottle of lotion, lubing up that huge cock, and sitting down on it. _All_ the way down. His thighs had flexed and his back had curved inward, and he'd looked like a man in the grip of perfect agonising pleasure. Which made Prompto wonder what Ignis got up to in his free time, because he had a couple of sizeable dildos himself, but he would have had to prep some to take _that_ dick comfortably.

Then it got better, because Prompto got to watch Ignis riding Gladio. Ignis couldn't have been as smashed as Prompto or Noctis, because he was still coordinated enough to bounce on Gladio's dick like something out of the best dirty film ever made. And he _liked_ it. He made it very clear how much he liked it, because he threw his head back and made the most incredible noises, the kind porn stars definitely faked, except Ignis would think faking sex noises was beneath his dignity so these were _real_. Prompto could have just recorded Ignis' moaning and happily jerked off to the soundtrack alone. He remembered wanting to suck his cock to make him sound like that, but instead Noctis had been feeling him up insistently and it was hardly a consolation prize to get to suck Noctis off instead. Prompto had thought a lot about sucking off his best friend.

Gladio and Ignis looked and sounded like they were having the time of their lives, and Prompto had wondered whether he and Noctis might try the same. He'd never done it before, of course, and he knew Noctis hadn't either; but he'd had a lot of practice with the aforementioned dildos if Noctis was nervous about taking it up the ass. He was ready to lose his virginity to his Prince, even if it meant he could never, ever tell the story to anybody outside their little group. Gladio had been known to joke that Noctis was saving himself for marriage, but that wasn't _actually_ a requirement, was it? There wasn't going to be some divinely-imposed virginity test, was there? Noctis wasn't acting like a guy who needed to remain a virgin for political reasons. Noctis was pulling Prompto's hair like a guy who was ready _not_ to be a virgin any longer.

It wasn't surprising, exactly, when Noctis came in his mouth - Prompto could work out what those increasingly urgent moans meant - and it wasn't like he'd never tasted his own come before, but still Prompto spluttered and managed to dribble most of it down his chin. Slightly gross, but there was too much of it to swallow. Beside them on the huge bed, Ignis was still riding Gladio like it was a race, his head thrown back, his chest gleaming with sweat. It totally deserved a picture, if only Prompto had his camera with him. Gladio was helping him with a tight grip on his hips, and as Prompto watched he sat up to lick and bite Ignis' nipples. That was hot, watching Gladio play with Iggy's tits. Prompto cock throbbed between his legs. He wanted to fuck and get fucked, maybe even at the same time, though he doubted they were coordinated enough to manage it right now. It had been impressive enough when Ignis had climbed on top of Gladio without falling off.

"Do me," insisted Noctis, whom Prompto had thought was falling asleep now he'd gotten off. It would be just like Noctis to pass out after coming. But Noctis was shuffling out of his clothes and throwing himself onto the bed where Ignis and Gladio were so wrapped up in each other - though without bothering to take off his socks. Well, at least his toes wouldn't get cold. He spread his legs and stared meaningfully at Prompto through half-lidded eyes.

Prompto was _there_. He climbed onto the bed and took hold of Noctis' thighs with unsteady hands. Noctis was so beautiful, the most beautiful guy Prompto had ever seen in his life.

"Have you-" He had to clear his throat. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No? But how hard can it be?" Noctis' eyes flicked down to Prompto's erection, which was _very_ hard.

Prompto swallowed. It wasn't like he had a moral objection to taking Noctis' anal virginity, and it wasn't as if you couldn't do somebody up the ass with just a bit of spit, as Ignis and Gladio were currently demonstrating; but even through his warm tipsy haze, some doubts were creeping in over his own ability to make this as good as it ought to be.

"It needs to be really wet," he warned Noctis, who thought for a moment, then said,

"Fine, I'll suck your dick." And he sat up and pushed Prompto off the bed so he was standing, and he leaned forward and took Prompto's dick into his hot mouth. No shy licking, no grimacing at the taste. He just opened wide and started sucking at the head of Prompto's dick.

Beside them, Ignis' cries were increasing in volume and pitch, but Prompto could barely hear him over the rushing of blood in his ears. He watched Noctis suck his cock, his lovely blue eyes open and focussed on Prompto's face. Prompto meant to tell him to stop, it was wet enough, he could put it in now...but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was high-pitched whimpering and panting, and he could only hang onto Noctis' shoulders and gasp as sparks of bright colour shot up his spine and bloomed behind his closed eyelids as he came in Noctis' mouth.

Things got very fuzzy after that, though he did remember Noct hitting his shoulder and saying,

" _Next_ time, you're going to do me."

Prompto had murmured a vague but heartfelt agreement to this. He remembered nothing further of the night. He opened his eyes again and squinted at the digital clock, which told him it was already past eight AM. That might not sound late, but after months of getting up at six or earlier to train for the Crownsguard, it felt like a decadent lie-in.

Movement from the other half of the bed caught his attention. Noctis was still passed out, of course; but Gladio and Ignis were stirring. Gladio, Prompto noticed resentfully, didn't even have the decency to look worse-for-wear. At least Ignis' long, spiked crest was charmingly and hilariously rumpled by sleep, and he had taken off his glasses before bed. Wow, Prompto had lost his virginity to some _really_ good-looking guys last night. And, if they were amenable, he had some more virginity to lose.

Ignis met his eyes, and Prompto caught the exact moment when the full import of what they'd done last night hit him. Ignis sank back to the bed with a small moan of despair.

"I suppose it was bound to happen eventually," he said, slightly muffled by the duvet. "I had been trying so hard _not_ to..."

"Same," said Gladio, looking disgustingly awake and peppy after drinking enough to down a Jabberwock. "The last Shield to have sex with his King served the sixth King of Lucis, and I don't think it was such a great idea back then, either."

"Is Ignis being Royal Advisor not a mitigating factor?" Prompto suggested. He was honestly impressed that he could remember the phrase 'mitigating factor'. His headache wasn't _pounding_ , but there was an unpleasant aching pressure in his head, like with a cold.

"I don't think the future Royal Advisor _joining in_ with the sex in question makes things any better, no." Ignis raised his face from the bed. Despite his dismal words, he looked very calm. "And yet..." He looked down at Noctis, as lovely as ever even with the occasional tiny snore, and the worried crinkle between his brows melted away.

"Uh-huh." Gladio was looking over Ignis' shoulder at his Prince, and making much the same expression. Prompto probably was too. "This is all your fault, you know," he added, looking up at Prompto.

" _Me_?" Prompto squawked. "I'm not the guy who started kissing and grinding on Ignis and gave other people ideas!"

"Yeah, but this started because we went out for drinks celebrating _your_ graduation," Gladio pointed out, with impeccable logic. "Also, the three of us have got drunk together before and not jumped each other's bones - OK, me and Ignis did, but that's different - but now we've got you too and we all got drunk together, _this_ happened." He waved his massive hand confidently. "So: your fault."

He wasn't looking at Prompto like he was angry with him. If Prompto had to guess what Gladio was really trying to say, he would have suggested something like, _Now you should make it up to me_. He was very aware that nobody in this room was wearing any clothes; except for Noctis and his socks, which only emphasised his nakedness.

"I'm willing to make it up to you," Prompto offered, trying to look coy and inviting, though he suspected he'd only got as far as 'confused'. Still, neither Gladio nor Ignis leaned over to check his temperature, so it couldn't be that bad.

"Uh-huh," said Gladio instead. He was no longer looking at Prompto's face.

"Uh-huh," Prompto confirmed. "As much as it takes." Since he was no longer looking at Gladio's face, it didn't tax anybody's brain to get his meaning. Ignis was looking between them, as if contemplating the myriad forms that such an apology might take. Noctis slumbered on between them, blissfully unaware - even when Prompto scrambled over him to fall into Gladio's waiting embrace, giving Ignis a quick kiss on the way, in case he felt left out.

He would have liked to do as Ignis had done and straddle Gladio and sink down onto his enormous cock in one go; but he took one look at it and decided that no matter how easy Ignis had made it look, he wanted proper lube before he tried to take that monster. So he stretched out on top of Gladio, who promptly caught him in a warm and uncompromising embrace. After a few seconds, he found, you didn't even notice the morning breath.

Kissing Gladio while both of them were wearing no clothes was exactly as exhilaratingly sexy as he'd always imagined, and he'd imagined it a _lot_. The addition of Ignis and Noctis only improved things. He'd had so many erotic daydreams about each of his friends individually that he'd should write them up and sell them on the Internet, but he'd never actually fantasised about doing all of them at once - perhaps it had just seemed too unbelievable. As it turned out, his imagination had been missing a trick.

Gladio kissed him with the steady, passionate assurance he'd shown last night. Prompto, eager to put to use what he'd learned now that he was sober (and feeling less hungover by the minute), opened his mouth and let their tongues touch. Gladio's huge chest rose and fell beneath him with every breath, and it felt so good to be held by somebody so warm and vital. Prompto had had a lot of fantasies about being held by Gladio, in both sexy ways and comforting ways. There was just so _much_ of him. He always complained when they went on their (thankfully infrequent) camping excursions outside Crown City that Gladio made the tent uncomfortably small and that he was afraid of Gladio rolling on him in the night and squashing him. This was true, but it left out his other fear of waking up underneath Gladio (or anybody, really) with a raging boner; and that he did actually really, really appreciate Gladio's function as a huge ambulatory hot water bottle.

He wasn't sure he was up to sex at this very moment - that might still have to wait until his teeth were brushed and he felt less grimy, the way he did after drinking a lot - but making out with Gladio was definitely curing the fuzzy-headedness. He also hadn't forgotten that Ignis was still watching, and when a third hand started stroking his hip, he kissed Gladio a little more deeply. He hadn't _thought_ that group sex was a particular kink of his, but maybe it was just these three guys who did it for him. These three guys, his best friends, who he'd crushed on for literally _years_ , and last night he'd lost his virginity to them in an orgy - if he'd read it in one of Gladio's trashy romance novels, he would have been scornful (and, OK, turned on).

When Ignis' hands started playing with his nipples at the same time as Gladio was kissing him and stroking his hair - such a romantic, despite the rough tough exterior - Prompto started to reconsider the necessity of that shower. Wouldn't it be more practical to shower _after_ sex? Just thinking logically, here. It would be a shame to waste the opportunity with which he was currently presented. That opportunity being his naked friends. He reached up and started feeling up Gladio's tits the same way Ignis was touching his, just like he'd fantasised. Gladio had a _great_ rack. Prompto liked thinking of it like that, thinking of huge virile Gladio's magnificently sculpted pecs as if they were a girl's breasts. He wanted to push them together and rub his cock in between them, like he'd seen in porn. Gladio was squeezing his waist and pushing his chest up like he liked the way Prompto was touching it, so maybe he could be persuaded to do it. Or maybe he'd just laugh at Prompto; but Prompto had always thought that Gladio had the look of a guy who'd try anything once.

Ignis' fingers continued to touch his nipples, rubbing and tweaking them, and it felt a lot better than it ever had when he'd tried it himself. Maybe playing with your nipples was kind of like trying to tickle yourself? Whatever, Ignis' clever hands felt wonderful, and Prompto wanted them around his dick and inside him, preferably at the same time.

He chanced a glance over at Noctis. The prince was still dead asleep. He hadn't even been that drunk last night; but even on a normal day, if uninterrupted, Noctis could sleep until noon. What was the joke on that t-shirt? _I'm great in bed, I could sleep for days._ If only Noctis could actually wear it in public, Prompto would buy it for him. Maybe a coaster or something. Noct would find it funny.

Of course, Prompto now knew that Noctis was great in bed in the more traditional sense, too. Well, according to his not-exactly-objective measure, anyway. Noct could just have lain there and told Prompto to get on with it, and Prompto would have thought it was the best experience of his life. (That was kind of hot, actually. He should ask Noct to do that sometime).

He squirmed lazily in Gladio's grasp, not trying to get away, but trying to press their bodies together more effectively. There was a lot of Gladio to go at. Wouldn't it be nice if Ignis crawled a little closer and pressed up against his back? Then he could be sandwiched between them. He wriggled a little, hoping to encourage Iggy to come and press his dick against his ass. And other things too, but that was another particular fantasy of Prompto's. He thought it was hot to have somebody's hard-on pressed up against his ass, not even fucking him or anything, just the feeling and the anticipation.

Ignis did. Score one for Crownsguard training and learning to read each others' signals and work as a unit. Prompto had had a lot of fantasies about the orgies that he'd liked to imagine went on in the Crownsguard locker rooms, and even had some very specifically-targeted porn on his hard drive with that exact scenario; but being in the middle of a real three-way was its own kind of fever-dream sex fantasy.

He'd thought a lot about how his friends might fuck, both in the casual way he wondered about the sexual lives and habits of everybody he met, and in the explicitly carnal way he wondered about people he found stupendously hot (this was a still a lot of people). Gladio would be rough and sweet and have a massive dick, Ignis would be diligent and attentive and have some kind of very specific fetish (Prompto could never decide on exactly which), and Noctis would be fun and secretly insatiable and probably make Prompto do most of the work.

It was nice to be proved right. Well, he didn't know about Iggy's putative exhibitionism-slash-watersports-slash-maid fetish, but his careful but not tentative touch on Prompto's skin was a thrilling counterpoint to Gladio's warm, passionate kiss. Prompto remembered that he still had quite a lot of virginity left to get rid of.

They got rid of it, quite comprehensibly.

Noctis woke up just as Prompto was forcing more of Gladio's unreasonably-sized cock into his mouth with more sustained effort than he'd ever put into anything, possibly, and promptly told them off for starting without him. Then he said that if Prompto was too occupied with Gladio to fuck him, Noctis, then perhaps he, Noctis, should put his dick up Prompto's ass instead to show him how it was done. Prompto moaned around Gladio's dick and slobbered on it some more, which Noctis must have taken as agreement because the next thing Prompto knew, there was more lube being rubbed around his hole (replacing that left when Ignis had fingered him so thoroughly he'd actually passed out for a hot second and heard what might have been the music of the spheres) and Ignis was telling Noctis that Prompto was very ready, yes, he'd made _personally_ sure. And while Prompto was thinking about how hot it was that Ignis had got him ready for Noctis' dick, that dick began slowly breaching his ass.

Noctis fell forward and draped his body over Prompto's back, shockingly and wonderfully hot, and moaned in his ear. Prompto made some noise he didn't recognise and clutched the bed sheets. It was bigger than Ignis' fingers, obviously, but more than that, it was _solid_. The sensation of it starting to slide into his ass made him very aware that it was usually an exit from his body, not an entrance to it. It felt _weird_. But weird-good, like it rubbed places he hadn't even known were sensitive.

Noctis' dick slid easily inside him, without pain or stress. Prompto tried not to wriggle or make it harder for Noctis, but he had to fight the urge to squirm and rub that cock into the right place inside him. Gladio's cock was still in his mouth and he drooled a little more on it as he sucked hard on the head. Gladio's powerful thighs rippled either side of his head and that muscled stomach tensed as Gladio made a low noise in his throat. With Gladio in his mouth and Noctis in his ass, it felt so good to be filled with his friends' cocks like this. If only he had a cunt, he could have taken all three of them at the same time. Now _that_ would be hot. Did he have the coordination to jerk Ignis off at the same time as -? No, no he didn't. Maybe he should suggest that as as addition to the Crownsguard training: must be able to sexually pleasure three people simultaneously. Ignis could probably come up with some convoluted reason why it was essential for the skills of the Crownsguard.

Noctis' chest was hot against his back as he started to move his dick in and out of Prompto's hole. It wasn't quite thrusting, more a slow rubbing, that forced the full length of Noctis' dick inside him. Prompto breathed heavily around Gladio's cock. If Noctis fucked him properly, he was going to scream. He just knew it. Low moans were bubbling in his chest just from this slow grinding. Actual thrusting was going to make him howl. His own dick was so hard it hurt, and he knew that if he could look between his own legs right now it would be red and probably oozing some precome. Ignis wasn't touching him yet - couldn't he turn his attention to Prompto's neglected dick? Prompto squirmed pointedly, then did it again uncontrolled as sparks shot through his body and he moaned loudly around Gladio's dick in his mouth.

"OK, OK," muttered Noct, breathlessly. And he started to move in and out in short, deep thrusts.

Prompto was grateful for the dick currently muffling him, because true to his predictions, he _howled_. It was ridiculous and he felt ridiculous, like they might think he was putting it on and trying to imitate porn, but it was real. Every thrust stroked nerves inside him, secret delicate parts, and the black space behind his eyes lit up with multicoloured sparks, and he moaned desperately and loudly. Still nobody was touching his cock - where _was_ Ignis? - but it didn't matter when it felt like Noctis was stroking his cock from the _inside_.

Time slipped sideways. His legs were tangled in the bedsheets and Noctis' own, and there was no point in trying to keep his eyes open because all he saw was Gladio's admittedly ripped abdomen heaving with his breaths. He was abandoned to the two cocks ploughing him from either end. Noctis' weight and their combined soft sex noises anchored him to the physical reality of their bodies, that it was Noctis and Gladio doing this to him. He wanted to know where Ignis had got to. He imagined Ignis underneath him, taking his cock in his mouth or in his ass, to complete the picture. He imagined what he looked like right now, caught between Noctis and Gladio, getting fucked in both holes. He licked at the head of Gladio's cock and hoped he was doing it right. Noct had liked his technique well enough last night. He should really make Gladio and Ignis reveal the details of their secret kinky sex life that they'd apparently been carrying on all this time under his nose. With the way Ignis had taken Gladio's dick last night, he would _definitely_ be able to show Prompto how to suck it too.

Prompto's jaw was starting to get tired by the time Noctis bent so far over his back that his hair brushed Prompto's skin, and his quiet throttled noises turned into real moans and his rhythm dissolved into jerky thrusts that tried to ram as much of his dick as possible into Prompto's hole. Prompto discovered he liked this, and drooled and made stupid noises around Gladio's cock and felt his own neglected dick throb between his legs. Noctis climaxing inside him was everything he'd imagined it to be: moaning, a tight bruising grip on his hips, the cock inside him getting bigger and harder in preparation to blow its load. Prompto really wished he could feel the come spurting into him, but despite what porny romance novels had told him, that wasn't how it worked. But he could hear Noctis' low, quavering groan in his ear, and feel the way his body curved and jolted hard in deep, uncontrolled thrusts.

Noctis stayed folded over Prompto, breathing hard. After a moment, he leaned forwards to press a kiss to Prompto's freckled shoulder. Then Prompto felt movement, and Noctis' dick slipped out of his hole because Noctis was hauled backwards by somebody who was presumably Ignis, who was _still_ not showing enough human decency to give Prompto a reach-around. Prompto made some very indignant noises, which were muffled by Gladio's cock into enthusiastic moans, and redoubled his efforts on said cock. Gladio's powerful thighs kept tensing in wonderful ways, and the huge hand that cupped his head was simultaneously really comforting and really sexy.

His jaw was starting to ache by the time Gladio started to really tense up and the huge dick in his mouth got harder. There were wet noises coming from behind him, and he wished Noctis and Ignis had arranged themselves in his line of sight. His fevered imagination was providing all sorts of scenarios. It was incredible to feel Gladio stiffening and shuddering and coming - Gladio, who was so grown-up and experienced, coming because Prompto was sucking him off. He'd _made Gladio come_.

Gladio came and came in his mouth - could there really be as much in Gladio's admittedly massive balls as it felt like? Or was Prompto's inexperience showing? He didn't try to swallow: he just let it run out of his mouth and down his chin. That was sexy, right?

Gladio pulled him up and into a kiss. OK, sexy enough for Gladio, then. Prompto wriggled impatiently, because his balls were throbbing and his dick was about to explode or fall off or something, and he was determined that somebody else was going to get him off but he wasn't above doing it himself if these fuckers -

A hand snaked between them. Prompto didn't even need to open his eyes to know it was Ignis'. Gladio kept kissing him, kept his mouth wide open and kept thrusting his tongue against Prompto's, and Prompt just had to take it because Ignis' long-fingered hand felt _so good_ on his aching hard-on, his grip was sure and right, and it would only take a minute -

He jerked helplessly in Gladio's uncompromising embrace and choked out throttled moans into his mouth as he came all over Ignis' fist. His hips thrust again and again in juddery strokes, and all the tense pleasure in him unwound and exploded like a firecracker and even his scalp sizzled with it.

Arrayed in a loose, sweaty heap, all four of them simply lay on the cool sheets and panted. Noctis had gone very fetchingly pink in the cheeks; Prompto knew his own flush spread right down to his chest.

"Sex, huh," he croaked out at last. He felt like most of his higher brain functions were offline. " _Totally_ see why people get themselves killed for illicit nookie, now. Holy _shit_."

Wheezy laughter from Noctis. "Is it always that good?" He sounded genuinely curious. Like Prompto, he had no basis for comparison.

A delicate pause. That was the kind of question that would usually have Ignis cleaning his glasses before he answered.

"No," said Ignis, at the same time as Gladio said, "Not often."

"Given the number of partners to coordinate, we pulled that one off really rather well." Prompto chose not to point out the dirty pun. Though Ignis could well have made it intentionally.

"And two of them virgins," Gladio agreed. "Two very _enthusiastic_ virgins. Lucky you had me and Iggy."

"So what you're saying is -" Noctis's blue eyes looked especially catlike. "- it was amazing because it was with all of us?"

"I think that's a fair assumption," said Ignis, in a voice that meant he was being formal because he was embarrassed. Slowly, he reached down and began to stroke Noctis' hair. It might be the oxytocin talking, but Prompto would say that it looked like something he'd been wanting to do for a long time.

"Sure," said Gladio, mildly. "Great sex is all about knowing and trusting someone, right? And I can't think of anybody I know and trust better than you guys."

And Prompto had his head on Gladio's chest and a foot between Noctis' calves, and Ignis caught his eye and smiled: and there they all were, an unbroken circle. Prompto didn't say _I love you guys_ , because he wasn't that kind of guy, but he thought it pretty hard. And besides, who was he kidding? They already knew.


End file.
